1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminant device and a lighting module, and in particular to an illuminant device and a lighting module using light emitting diodes (LEDs) as light source.
2. Description of Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is a kind of semiconductor device, which exploits the property of direct-bandgap semiconductor material to convert electric energy into light energy efficiently and has the advantages of long service time, high stability and low power consumption and is developed to replace the traditional non-directivity light tube and incandescent lamp.
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which is sectional view of a conventional illuminant device. The illuminant device 1 includes a housing 10, a lighting module 12, a driving module 14, a cover 16, and a plurality of connecting lines 18. The housing 10 defines an accommodating space 100. The driving module 14 is located within the accommodating space 100 and is configured to drive the lighting module 12. The lighting module 12 including a circuit board 120 and a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) 122 is arranged on one side of the housing 10 and electrically connected to the driving module 14 via the connecting lines 18. The circuit board 120 is a plate and includes a surface 121. The surface 121 is a plane of the circuit board 120 with larger area. The LEDs 122 are placed on the surface 121 of the circuit board 120 and electrically connected thereto such that light emitted from the LEDs 122 transmits to a direction opposite to the housing 10. The cover 16 is assembled with the housing 10 such that the lighting module 12 is located between the cover 16 and the housing 10.
However, the LEDs 122 are light source having characteristic of directivity such that light emitted from the LEDs 122 just can transmit forwards (namely, the light emitted from the LEDs 122 transmits to the direction opposite to the housing 10), and the illuminant area and lighting demand of the illuminant device 1 cannot compete with halogens bulb for non-directivity requirement, and then usage desire of user is reduced.
In additions, the lighting module 12 is electrically connected to the driving module 14 via the connecting lines 18, and while assembling the illuminant device 1, soldering process must be proceeded between contacts of the connecting lines 18 and the lighting module 12, and the connecting lines 18 and the driving module 14, which causes manufacturing process becoming more difficult. Besides, the connecting lines 18 connected to the lighting module 12 and driving module 14 can fall off from the contacts between the connecting lines 18 and the lighting module 12 or the connecting lines 18 and the driving module 14 by impacting, and then the illuminant device 1 cannot illuminate.